Naruto: 100 Prompts
by CrazyUchiha
Summary: A series of short drabbles and one-shots of various characters with various themes. Aiming for Non-OC. Rated T just in case.
1. Dawn

The dark was giving way to light as the sun rose from it's slumber. The black sky became orange, with traces of pink, red, and blue coming through. Birds began singing as the tall man walked slowly through the forest.

His light footsteps were inaudible as he walked. The birds didn't even know he was there. He was quiet himself, listening. Ahead on the path, a large stone monument came into view. His head raised, it was a familiar sight.

"Morning…" He said to himself. The stone didn't respond as he stopped in front of it. The orange light drifted onto the stone.

"It's been a while... " He continued. "I've been kind of busy." He put his hand behind his head, a small smile on his face.

"These students of mine, they take up a lot of time." He took his arm down. "The one reminds me of myself back then." He looked at the names on the stone.

"Oh, and your son, he's a handful." He chuckled as a name came upon the stone. "But he's growing so much."

He tried to think of what else to say. "The missions have been going well, and their teamwork is growing." He smiled.

The sound of people talking came into his ears. He turned to look to see who it was. The orange light behind the people gave way first to a young boy. His orange jumpsuit blended in with the sunrise. Then, a young girl and young boy. The pink in the sky came up behind the girl, matching her pink hair and dress. The boy, his black hair misplaced among the sky, but his blue clothing blending in with the blue coming up in the sky. The man smiled.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei! Come on, you promised to train us!" The orange jumpsuit boy yelled.

Kakashi waved, and turned to the stone again. "I guess I have to go." He turned and started walking towards the group, towards the dawn of a new generation. A generation of peace.

" _See you later, Obito… Rin… Minato-sensei."_


	2. Afternoon

The air was thin, for once. A breath of relief came from Kabuto. He walked around the makeshift kitchen. Water was steaming on the stove, and the cupboard was open, exposing the lack of mugs and tea bags. Pulling out two mugs from the cupboard along with two bags of tea, he shut it silently. The calmness wasn't something he managed to experience often, he'd hate to interrupt it.

The water was done, and Kabuto pulled it off the stove and onto the counter. He took the mugs and poured the water into them. Turning off the stove, he set the water back on it. The tea bags were placed neatly in the cup and the cups placed on a small tray. Taking a deep breath, he picked up the tray and walked out.

He walked silently, quieting his footsteps so that not even a dog with the best hearing could hear him walking. Kabuto wanted to nap, and enjoy the calm. However, he had work to do. The calm would disappear and he would be left with the chaos of his life.

Coming upon the door he needed to enter, Kabuto knocked. "My Lord?" He asked quietly.

"Come in." The voice wasn't quiet, but it was soft. Kabuto stepped in. A dim candle burned next to a pale man. He sat in a comfy chair, legs pulled up under him. A book sat in his lap, and his head propped by his hand. The man didn't glance up as Kabuto walked in.

"Your tea, My lord." Kabuto said, bowing ever so slightly before stepping closer. The man looked up, his amber eyes calm. Even he was affected by the quiet of the lair.

"Yes, thank you." He said, reaching out for the tea. Kabuto handed it to him, and set the tray down by the dimming candle. An empty chair sat on the other side of the table. Kabuto set himself down on the chair. The man glanced over, a small smirk on his face. "Enjoying the calm?" He asked while turning the page of his book.

"Yeah, just a bit." Kabuto answered. He sipped his tea, as did the man.

"It's a rare thing around here anymore." Kabuto was silent as he spoke. "It won't last."

"Sadly." Kabuto said. "Lord Orochimaru, does it bother you that it's always chaotic here?"

"Kabuto, my dear, chaos is simply a drug." A wicked smile went across Orochimaru's face. "It's best in small dosages, leaving one begging for more."

Kabuto nodded slightly. They sat in silence for almost an hour. Finally Orochimaru stood up. Kabuto watched as he stood and walked behind Kabuto. Orochimaru sat his hand on the younger male's head. "Back to work." With that, he left the room. Kabuto smiled faintly, picked up the tray, and left as well. The candle stayed lit until the door shut, where it blew out on it's own, leaving the room pitch black.


	3. Night

The village was quiet. Lights that were still on dimmed as the darkness filled the streets. A lone person walked the empty streets. His hands in his pockets, shoulders slouched, he blended in with the night.

He walked up stairs of an apartment building. His quiet footsteps never woke the neighbors. Pulling a key from his pocket, he stopped in front of a door. The key fit perfectly in the lock, and he opened the door. He flipped the lights on and took of his shoes.

"I'm home." He said. There was no answer. The room was empty. He was alone. As he had been for the last five years. A deep sigh, as he walked over to his bed and threw his bag on it. He turned to the makeshift kitchen and opened a cupboard.

"Of course, there's nothing to eat." He closed the cupboard and walked back to his bed. He fell on his back, facing to ceiling. The bed enclosed around his body.

Sasuke Uchiha, last of his clan. Alone.


	4. Sunset

The laughter of the children grew quieter. A calming, dark light started to surround the earth in it's embrace. A small gust of wind blew cold air, with the sun ducking below the horizon. A lone boy sat, all alone, on the swing set. His small body was hunched, his small hands holding the ropes that in turn held him on his seat. His blonde hair grew an orange tint as the sun began to change the light to red.

The boy kicked his feet, swaying with the swing. He was alone out here. All the kids were greeted by their parents, headed off to home where they would eat dinner and be tucked in bed, with parents at their sides. The boy kicked again, harder. He leaned back, staring up at the tree. His thoughts began to blur until he heard a twig snap, bringing him to reality once more. "Hello…?" He asked into the oncoming darkness. No answer. His eyes narrowed as he watched around him.

In the darkness, out of the blonde haired boy's eyesight, was another boy. Dark, messy hair that he tried desperately to spike properly. He blended in to the tree line he was standing in. He watched the blonde haired boy with curiosity. Was he to, waiting on someone who would never come? He had heard about the blonde haired boy being an orphan, but never had he asked out loud.

The dark haired boy clenched his hands. This boy, who never even knew a family, didn't understand. Having just lost everything, the dark haired boy was envious. How much easier it would be, having not known what it was like before it was taken away from you. Walking into an empty house was all the blonde haired boy knew. He wouldn't miss the smell of mom's cooking, or the laughter of his father. The dark haired boy turned away.

"If you're out there… you can come out…" The blonde haired boy said. The dark haired boy flinched, not expecting to be called out. He peeked around his shoulder, seeing the blonde haired boy sitting still, not looking towards the other. The dark haired boy stepped out, just a bit. The blonde haired boy snapped his head around as he heard the incomer.

"Hey!" Suddenly his voice was cheery, and he waved with this enormous grin that denied anyone from knowing his true emotions. The dark haired boy raised an eyebrow, having heard him just before. Now that he was conversing with him, the dark haired boy turned up his nose. This kid wasn't someone he wanted to openly give his attention too. The blonde haired boy lowered his hand slowly, as if defeated.

"I have to go." The dark haired boy said. He took off before the blonde haired boy could say anything else.

The blonde sighed, jumping off of the swing. With one last glance towards where the dark haired boy went, he walked back towards the light of the city, away from the darkness. The sun slipped under the horizon completely, leaving only darkness. The red hues were replaced with black and the white of street lights.


End file.
